Best Birthday Ever
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: Near's eighteenth birthday is his best birthday ever! MelloxNear oneshot.


**A/N:** Misao here. Umm, yeah, I'm not a huge MelloxNear fan but I wrote this as a deal to get the third chapter of Game Over posted and I hope you enjoy it. Yeah, I know I'm late but just close your eyes and pretend that it's the twenty fourth. And then open them again to read the story. HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY SHEEPLY!

* * *

Near pulled back just slightly to get a breath of sweet air but something much sweeter than air enveloped his lips less than half a second later. Mello's kisses had to be the sweetest thing in the world, he thought. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as he climbed on top of him. Mello looked down at the albino boy pinned beneath him and gave a wicked grin. Near shivered in excitement at that grin.

Warm fingers slipped under the white pajama top and pulled it up tortuously slowly. Bleached white was tossed aside to reveal the smooth cream beneath. The chocoholic's hands traced every inch of exposed skin, sending a different kind of shiver down the pale boy's spine. A warm tingling worked its way up Near's torso as chocolate kisses were trailed down his arms. Mello ended the progression of kisses with a light kiss on each fingertip and Near couldn't take it anymore. He wanted those perfect lips otherwise engaged.

He pulled the gunman up to his lips by his hair. Mello was surprised by the force behind Near's kiss. The blonde kissed the albino's bottom lip lightly and he was quickly granted the access he desired. Near ran his hands sensuously up Mello's sides until he found the zipper on the leather vest. He yanked it down and hurriedly threw cumbersome leather to the floor. Mello slipped the very tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of the white pajama pants and began to massage the sensitive skin there.

Eagerness overrode all of the white haired boy's senses and he started to tug at the laces of those gorgeous leather pants. Mello pushed his hands away but Near persisted, going for the laces again. The blonde pulled back and grabbed both of the albino's hands in one of his own.

"Near, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mello moved back to sit on the arm of the couch, releasing his hands.

"Jesus Near, what do you think I am? A child molester?" The albino blinked several times in quick succession.

"Wh-what?" he asked dumbly.

"You're not even legal yet. They could probably arrest me for what I've done already." Near's mouth hung open in shock. Was Mello actually saying that he wasn't going to let him in his pants because of _the law?!_ When in the hell had Mello ever obeyed the law? Come on, it was _Mello_ after all.

The blonde leaned over and rested his chin on his fist becoming a perfect model of the Thinker. A much hotter version of the Thinker, that is. "Hmm," he said furrowing his brow overdramatically. "What's the date today, Near?" The question took the boy off guard.

"Au-August twenty first, I think."

"Thursday, Friday, Saturday," Mello mumbled ticking days off on his fingers. "Well, wouldn't that make Sunday your eighteenth birthday?"

"Y-yeah." Mello launched himself off the couch.

"Well then, I'll see you Sunday," he said grabbing his vest off the carpet and making his way to the door.

It took a minute for Near to register what had just happened. He jumped up off the couch and ran after the retreating blonde. "Mel- Mello, do you mean what I think you mean?" he shouted after him.

"I'll see you Sunday. Eight sound okay?" The blonde called without even turning around. "Eight it is then."

Near could only think of one thing to throw out at him as he watched that leather clad ass walk away. "Bastard!" He'd be willing to bet his whole toy collection that Mello had this planned out from the beginning. He was treated to the sound of Mello's melodic laughter as he walked off into the dark. Near sighed as he shut the door on the laughing night. What was he supposed to do until Sunday?

* * *

Near sprayed a fine mist of the blue cleaning fluid and began to scrub at the underside of his television. The albino had taken to cleaning to keep himself occupied these past few days, finding that none of his toys could keep his mind from wandering to one particular blonde. He had cleaned and re-cleaned until there was only imaginary dirt left. And then he cleaned that too. He had to come up with new places to scrub down after he had cleaned all the conventional places after the first day. He had even wiped down the inside of the light sockets for L's sake!

And now he was done. Near had racked every inch of genius mind and he was fresh out of places to clean. He looked over at the clock. The glowing red numbers only read 7:45. Near sighed, he would just have to find some way to entertain himself for fifteen minutes.

He sat on the edge of the couch and surveyed the room for things to keep him busy. He could read a book, but he had read all of his books at least seven times and had memorized all of the information. He could play with one of his toys. No, the last thing he wanted was for Mello to walk in and see him doing something childish. He didn't want the blonde to thinking he was a child. There was always TV but he knew he wouldn't be able to pay attention. Besides, he was smarter than everyone on TV anyway.

Near picked up a magazine and flipped through it absently. It took all of thirty seconds to flip through the glossy pages. He tried pacing but walking back and forth so many times began to irritate him. He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Why not?" he shrugged. He laid down on the floor and proceeded to make carpet angels.

When his arms grew tired Near looked up at the clock. He gritted his teeth in frustration. The devil red digits seemed to be taunting him. 8:03. Muttering in irritation he moved himself to the arm chair in the front room so he could stare out the window.

"He'll be here soon," he told himself. "He has to be."

But he wasn't. Mello wasn't there at eight. He wasn't there at nine. He wasn't there at ten. He wasn't even there at eleven. Being on time just wasn't Mello's style. The doorbell rang at precisely 11:17.

The half asleep albino was jolted awake at the sound of the chimes. He practically ran to the door in his rush to get there. He didn't even pause to take a moment to compose himself before he flung the door wide to let in the blonde on his doorstep.

Mello pushed his way inside without so much as a hello.

"So, I was wondering, are you hungry? I'm starving" Near blinked at the unexpected question.

"Wh-what?" Mello didn't even turn to look and see if the albino boy was following him as he waltzed into Near's kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes. Since we're both hungry I could cook is something." The younger boy hurried behind the blonde that was raiding his house.

"Mel-Mello?" he asked tentatively.

"What would you like to eat? I could make chicken." Near noticed the plain white bag in Mello's hands for the first time as he set it down in the counter.

"Mello?" he tried again. He got as much reaction as he had the first time.

"Or steak. Steak would be good."

"Mello," he said a bit more forcefully, no longer questioning.

"We could always eat out too. But then there are so many _choices_."

"Mello!"

"I don't know. What haven't you had? That new Thai place just opened. But that's right, you don't like Thai food."

"MELLO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes Near? What is it?" The blonde asked calmly, as if he had spoken no louder than normal, as he leaned forward to rest his arms on the countertop.

"Wh- wh- I- you- are…" Now that he had Mello's attention he wasn't sure what to say. He settled for the simplest thought running through his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Dinner. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Th-that's not what I meant," Near said quietly. He didn't know how to say this. "I thought you were coming over tonight for… other things. What are you waiting for?" Mello looked at the clock pointedly.

"Eleven forty eight."

"What?" the albino asked. He was getting really tired of being confused.

"You were born at exactly eleven forty eight. Therefore, you aren't eighteen until eleven forty eight pm tonight." Near made a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Trust Mello to look up the exact time on his birth certificate.

"Me-ello-oo," he whined. He stumbled over and buried his face in the boy's side. "Do you have to be so specific?" he muttered into the leather vest.

"Yes," Mello said planting a kiss on the top of the albino's head.

"What's in the bag," Near asked morosely.

"Chocolate," the blonde answered simply.

"Because I don't have chocolate here. God forbid you go five minutes without a chocolate bar," Near said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Now, do you want me to cook something? _Or_ do you want to skip straight to dessert?" he asked suggestively.

"Mmm, dessert sounds good."

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Mello reached into the bag and pulled out a plate covered in aluminum foil. He peeled back the foil to reveal a slab of chocolate cake and raspberries.

Near whined again. "That's not what I thought you meant!"

"I know, now where are the forks?"

"Second drawer on the left."

Mello pulled two forks out of the drawer and took the dessert over to the couch. The albino followed slower. He watched as the blonde stretched out on the couch. He settled himself down between the soft leather of the couch and the soft leather of his boyfriend with his head resting back on the taller boy's chest.

Mello handed him a fork before taking a generous bite of cake and making a satisfied moan. The sound made Near smile around his own bite. If Mello made noises like that eating chocolate he wondered what he sounded like during sex. He hoped to find out sooner rather than later. His eyes flicked up to the clock. 11:26. Near began to pick at the cake, taking small bites and making an effort to avoid the fruit. The blonde behind him made an annoyed noise when he saw this.

"Try it with the raspberries," he suggested. Near's head snapped around in shock. Was _Mello_ insisting that he eat something healthy? Mello, who lived on a steady diet of chocolate? "Come on Near, try it or I may consider being insulted. I made the cake myself, you know?"

He picked up a raspberry off the plate and dipped it in some of the chocolate before holding it up to Near's lips. The albino let the flavors spread out across his tongue before making a noise similar to the one Mello had earlier.

"See, I told you you would like it," the blonde laughed. He had rather enjoyed listening to it too. He dipped another raspberry in chocolate and delicately placed it in Near's mouth. The smaller boy laughed when this bite provoked the same reaction as the last one. He seemed incapable of keeping quiet at the delicious flavor.

Mello grinned wickedly as he got an idea. He placed one of the raspberries between his teeth and lowered in into the younger boy's mouth. Near's moan intensified. And he thought the fruit tasted good!

"Would you mind doing that again?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all." Mello picked another berry in his mouth before placing it in Near's, lingering longer this time, deepening the kiss.

"_Delicious_," the albino moaned. The two looked mournfully down at the last raspberry on the plate. The younger boy sighed and popped it into his mouth. Not a second later the blonde's lips were on his. He nudged Near's bottom lip and the albino let him in without a second thought. Mello's tongue wrapped around his and the raspberry. The blonde slipped the berry into his mouth and pulled his lips away.

"Who said you could have the last bite?" he asked swallowing the delectable morsel. The albino laughed.

"I did."

"But I'm still hungry," Mello whined.

Near looked over to the kitchen, mentally cataloging the contents of his refrigerator. "Umm, I've got some food in the fridge. It's not much but I think I have some leftover Italian-" The blonde put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I never said I was hungry for _food_."

"Oh-" Mello didn't even give him time to finish that much before he was pressing him into the back of the couch with the energy behind his kiss. Long fingers trailed down the soft white shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time.

"Eleven forty eight?" Near asked when the gunman's hands dove beneath his waistband.

"Eleven forty nine, actually. Happy birthday Near." The dangerous blonde's smile got even more dangerous as he disentangled himself from the albino and strode into the kitchen. He hooked the handle of the little white bag on a finger and winked. "Come on," he purred. Near didn't know what he was planning but he had to say, he was… curious.

He followed Mello into the bedroom and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. The blonde laughed at his apprehension.

"You don't have to be so nervous. You seemed pretty into it a minute ago." He placed a light kiss on Near's cheek. "Just relax and… go with the flow." His words made the albino shiver in anticipation. He nodded slowly. "One thing though, lose the socks." The socks were quickly lost and thrown aside. "And the shirt. It doesn't do anything for you." Mello slipped the shirt of the smaller boy's shoulder's with the merest brush of his fingertips. "And those pants! Ugh, what were you _thinking_?" He tossed his hair over his shoulder dramatically before tugging the white pajama pants off, leaving Near clad in only boxers on the bed. "That's much better," Mello laughed as he brushed off his hands.

"Now, what am I going to do about _my_ outfit?" Near looked up at the blonde from his spot on the bed and actually felt himself start to salivate.

"I think you look… amazing," he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat.

"Really? I don't know about this," Mello lifted the rosary off his neck. Near shook his head catching on to the game. "That's what I thought." He pulled the beads over his head and threw them to the floor. "I don't know about this either," he pulled the zipper on his vest down until it hung open. "What do you think?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, definitely not," the albino swallowed again.

"I didn't think so." Mello pulled the leather back over his arms until it fell to the ground with a soft rustling sound.

"And the pants?" Near asked, liking where this game was going.

"The pants are amazing. There's no arguing that." The younger boy nodded. There was absolutely no arguing that fact. Though he had always wondered what he wore _underneath_ those magnificent pants…. "Oh, what was I thinking? I guess my job's not quite done here. Those boxers are hideous. Let help you with that." The blonde pushed Near further up on the bed before crawling up next to him. He took the silky fabric between his teeth and began to slide it down the pale boy's thighs. "That's much better," he said dropping the boxers to the carpet.

Mello bent down to place a kiss on Near's lips. The kiss was deep and full of heat and passion. They conveyed just how much they _needed_ the other without saying a word. The blonde relocated his kiss from the albino's lips down to his neck. He smiled as Near made an appreciative noise similar to the one he had when he was enjoying the taste of the chocolate raspberries. Big, wet, sloppy kisses were planted down the pale boy's abdomen and hips. The rumbling in his chest intensified. Enjoying the sound, Mello ran his tongue down the skin of his inner thigh, dangerously close to the more sensitive areas. Near grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and let a full out moan slip through his swollen lips.

"A-aah, Me-llo."

"Do you like that?" The albino nodded frantically. "I thought you might. Just hang on. It only gets better from here." Mello gave the underside of the younger boy's length a lick and was rewarded with another drawn out moan. Excited by his noises the blonde took the rest of him into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the boy's shaft and began to suck slightly. Mello laughed at the cry that was ripped from the albino's throat. He never imagined that the reserved boy would be so_ vocal!_ The vibration from the blonde's laughter nearly sent Near over the edge. Tasting the beginnings of pre-cum in his mouth Mello pulled back slowly.

"Not yet Near. Can you hold on a little bit longer?" The albino nodded, his grip on the blonde's hair tightening. Mello pried the small fingers out of his hair one at a time and lowered Near's fist to the bed. He sat up and began to loosen the laces of his pants. He shimmied the tight leather down his thighs and the albino was delighted to see that the blonde was going commando under the tempting fabric.

Mello reached over and pulled a small bottle of lube out of the bag on the nightstand. He popped the cap and slicked up his fingers. He paused for a second.

"This is going to hurt a little but I promise that it gets better. If it starts to hurt too much just let me know and we'll stop. Okay?" Obsidian eyes locked with Mello's cerulean and he heard the silent 'yes!' as clearly as if the albino had shouted it. The blonde nodded once and slid in the first finger. Near winced slightly but soon got used to the strange sensation. The second finger was added and it was alright for the most part. It wasn't until Mello began to scissor the fingers back and forth that Near's brow became knitted in pain and he sucked in air between his teeth. Mello stopped immediately, unsure of whether or not to pull out or to go ahead and continue.

After a minute the albino nodded. "I'm- I'm okay. G-go on." The blonde gave him a nod and added the third finger. Near winced again but didn't say anything, knowing that it would get better like Mello promised. The gunman scissored his fingers again but was much gentler this time. He smiled when Near didn't shudder in pain. He carefully removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of his lover.

"This is going to hurt more than that," he warned, "but it'll be worth it. It'll be so worth it. We'll take it slow but you need to stop me if I hurt you too much, alright?" Near nodded, finding himself too far gone to speak. Mello eased himself into the other boy slowly. The albino squeezed his eyes shut at the nearly unbearable pain but gradually the pain subsided and having the blonde inside of him became rather pleasant. Mello grunted.

"God Near, you're tight." He shifted his weight back, pulling out just a little. "You ready?" he asked meeting obsidian eyes. Near gave a single definitive nod. The blonde lowered himself down into the albino. A loud cry welled up from inside the younger boy. It was somewhere between pleasure and pain and it was complete ecstasy.

"Again," he whispered. Mello was all too happy to oblige. His thrusts got faster and faster and the moans got louder and louder. Their cries reached a crescendo as the blonde hit that sweet spot inside of the albino. He felt the other boy climax and had barely enough time to wonder how he would handle his first orgasm before he climaxed himself.

"Oh god, NEAR," he gasped as he came inside the smaller boy. Mello gently pulled himself out of the pale boy before he collapsed beside him.

"Best- birthday- ever," Near gasped out as the blonde settled himself beside him.

"You think so?" Mello asked wrapping his arms around him. "Wait 'til you see what I get you next year."

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, I know that that was a little weird but I think I was having a seizure when I wrote it. Anyone catch the _Another Note_ joke? Review if you ever want me to write anything like this again.


End file.
